


Mr. Sandman -Spideypool

by Bottom_PeteParker



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action Scene, Butt Plugs, Chapter 2 is smut, Deadpool - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Insecurities, M/M, Memes, Peter Parker - Freeform, Requested fic, Romance, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Wade Wilson - Freeform, classic "one runs away" trope, funny wade wilson, mentions of ellie camacho, sand man - Freeform, sensitize wade, spiderman - Freeform, spiderman villains, talking it out, wade has feelings too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottom_PeteParker/pseuds/Bottom_PeteParker
Summary: When Wade loses his chance with Spidey he'll do whatever it takes to get him back./based on an ask on Tumblr./**unedited**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey, im not too confident in this fic and most requests are usually commissions but i figured id post this anyway. please let me know what you think.

Wade unsheathed his katanas with a grin. His plan was brilliant, it was foolproof, and it was much easier to carry out than he originally anticipated. Who knew that breaking a supervillain out of a high security  federal prison would be as simple as killing three guards and breaking a bullet proof window...love conquers all.

 

Spider-Man had been missing for a month and five days, Wade had been keeping track since it was almost entirely his fault that the web slinger was M.I.A.  He had just figured that Spidey would've shown up by now. 

 

There weren't any main villains lately. No classic bad guys wrecking the city, just small time criminals that cops could easily handle. Nobody to lure Spider-Man out of the woodwork. Feeling a little desperate, and a little nostalgic, Wade hastily put together his plan. Was it a good idea? Probably not, but Wade wasn't exactly known for having the best ideas.

 

Sandman didn't appreciate Wade's jokes, most people don't. “Hey man! I've had sand stuck in my asscrack since the time I killed a sex-trafficker on the beach in Florida three years ago, could you help a brother out?” Wade calls, standing at the feet of the giant mass of sand that the villain had transformed into. While recalling the events that resulted in the battle at hand, he didn't notice that the construction site they were fighting at had tons of sand for some reason, most likely because of lazy writing.

 

Focusing back on present time, Wade scurries out of the way when Sandman attempts to crush him. He raises his swords to slice through the giant foot, a cloud of sand raining down on him before pulling back towards the granules that make up his body. “This isn't as satisfying as those kinetic sand videos! Can you control kitty litter? Or is it just limited to real sand?” A giant fist comes towards him but Wade rushes closer to his opponent, narrowly avoiding being buried. 

 

“Since sand is basically rocks,” Wade spins to his left to avoid the fist a second time “and shells,” he spins to his right “and all that shit, why can you only control it when it’s broken into teeny tiny pieces?” Sandman screams and projectiles what is probably two hundred pounds of sand at him. “Why won't you shut up?! Where's Spider-Man?! I will kill you and then I will make him pay for what he's done to me!”

 

Wade rolls his eyes as he uses his hands to start digging his way out of the sand pile, his katanas lost until the sand is gathered again. “You're so boring, no wonder I haven't heard from you in so long. You're really lame.” More sand rains down on top of him. An expert at freeing himself from being buried alive, or coming back to life after being buried, Wade quickly returns to the surface.

 

“You're also kind of racist too! You see any ol’ guy in a red bodysuit and you think it's Spidey? It's 2018, get with the times!” All the sand is lifted only to slam down on him again. Muffled by the material that is currently suffocating him, Wade can barely hear his cries of frustration. “How is that even racist?! What's wrong with you?!” The pile he’s trapped in rushes towards a wall and then pulls away, effectively throwing him into said wall. “So about Spider-Man, you guys go way back right? Despite your uninteresting character, you're a classic Spider-Man villain. Didn't he suck you up in a vacuum once?” 

 

He screams again, his attacks getting sloppy because of how distracted he's becoming. “God, you're a lucky man, I wish I could get the good suck from Spides…suck with two C’s.” Sandman picks Wade up like a doll and throws him onto the ground. “Did the Sinister Six ever have orgies?” he asks weakly, struggling to his feet and coughing after inhaling so much sand through his mask. “Your design is seriously so lame… every time you get beat it's either by blowing on you or getting you wet...damn, if I was being double teamed by Spider-Man and the Human Torch I’d be soaked too, if you know what I mean.” 

 

Sandman blasts sand at his face,  _ again,  _ and this time some gets in Wade's eyes. “You dusty bitch! I liked you better when you got turned into glass!” Wade whines and rubs at his face. He points towards the villain. “You're lucky I don't feel like wasting bullets on you! I know they won't work but  _ man  _ I want to shoot you in your stupid face! Where's that ugly green shirt you usually wear, I wanna trash it!”

 

Sandman laughs, the kind of cliché evil villain laugh that is beyond overused. “You underestimate me!” Wade fumbles with the pouches on his belt while Sandman shrinks down to normal size, leaving tons of sand in the middle of the street. “Weren't you an Avenger in one story line? See, twinsies!” Wade's pocket searching is interrupted by a punch in the gut. “Where's Spider-Man?!”

 

When Wade laughs he get punched again, adding more evidence to his opinions about the villain being way too repetitive. “I don't know, I was hoping he would come when you showed up.” Not liking the answer, Sandman kicks Wade in the crotch. “Then I'll find him myself, after I'm done with you!” His fist transformed into what looked like a medieval military flail with a spiked ball. Wade makes the executive decision not to tell him that the weapon wasn't actually used in its associated time period. Out of the corner of his eye Wade notices a flash of red. 

 

He makes quick work, wriggling free from the villain and clearing his throat. He holds up the small bottle of lighter fluid. “Mr.Sandman, bring me a dream, bum bum bum bum!” Sandman charges at him, clearly not a fan of the Chordettes. “You're not even original!” he yells as he bodyslams Wade to the ground. “Make him the cutest that I’ve ever seen, bum bum bum bum!” Wade uncaps the bottle as they wrestle, effectively dumping lots of it onto the sandy bastard. “Give him two lips! Like roses and clover! Bum bum bum bum! Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over!” 

 

The liquid making it hard to retain shape as loose sand, Sandman is forced to fight as a man. “Sandman, I'm so alone! Bum! Bum! Bum! Bum!” Now with the upper hand, Wade punctuates his favorite part of the song with blows to the jaw. “Don't have nobody to call my own!” Wade continues to sing as a very greasy Sandman grabs hold of one of his guns. Instead of the pleasant notes of the song, Wade hears an even better sound.

 

THWIP! THWIP! THWIP! THWIP!

 

Spider-Man swings down and webs Sandman to the brick wall at the back of the alley. Wade strolls past the vigilante and up to the restrained criminal. He flicks open his Zippo lighter, inching it closer to the furious but anxious man’s face. Spider-Man sighs from behind him. “Come on Pool, no matter how much I hate the guy we can't light him on fire.” 

 

Wade spins around, grinning. “I see that he's turned on his magic beam cuz baby boy, I think Mr. Sandman just brought me a dream.” Wade could swear that the hero was rolling his eyes under his mask. “You're getting lazy, that one wasn't even that good.” Spidey crosses his arms and walks up to his long time foe. Sandman spits at his mask and Spider-Man simply wipes off as much as he can with the back of his hand. “You know the drill, agents will be here soon to take your sorry ass to jail.” He sounds...tired.

 

They wait around for the authorities, Wade sits down in the alley to try and build a sand castle in the excess sand. “It's all too dry, this will never work.” Wade sighs as he begins to cover his lap in sand. After he’s finally taken away, Wade stands up and dusts himself off. Spidey looks ready to swing away so Wade makes his move. “Peter…”

 

“Don't. We had a deal and you lied to me. I'm not in the mood for excuses.” Peter stands with his hands on his hips, he looks ready for a fight. “Baby boy…” Wade is interrupted again. “Spider-Man.” Wade shakes his head. “Hell no sweetheart, I have known you for  _ too long  _ and we have been through  _ too much  _ for you to pull the ‘business only’ card on me.” 

 

Peter throws his hands up into the air in frustration. “I don't see why you're fighting for this Wade! You fucked up and I'm not ready to forgive you.” Wade stands his ground against the screaming in his head. “Let's go somewhere and talk about this...please just give me that.” After a long pause, Peter nods.

 

They travel to Wade's apartment without another word, the topic of conversation is too risky to talk about openly. Once they get inside, Peter slumps down onto the couch. Wade removes his boots in the hallway, shaking out at least a little bit of the sand. The small particles are irritating his sensitive skin and he smells like butane. “I'm going to take a quick shower and then we are going to talk about this.” 

 

Wade carefully washes the sand off of his body, his mind racing. He doesn't want this to end, he doesn't want his time with Peter to come crashing down. Dressing in his normal sleep clothes and a fresh mask, he opts to leave his hands and feet bare. When he returns to the living room, Peter is pacing in front of the television with his mask off. His soft hair is a mess and his freckled cheeks are flushed from the cold weather outside. “I don't want to forgive you Wade. I keep trying to let you in and you just keep breaking my trust. I know sometimes it isn't your fault that you're an ass but I don't know if I can let this go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains the requested smut

_ Wade groans as Peter bends over to pick up a penny from the sidewalk. “Dude you're doing this on purpose! You're breaking my heart Spidey!”  His masked friend looks over his shoulder, still bent over with that  _ delicious  _ ass calling to Wade like a siren. “Maybe I am.” _

 

_ They had been working together for four years now, friends for a good portion of that time. Wade never hid his attraction from Spider-Man but recently, he had been flirting back. Their banter is usually light and half of the time Wade thinks that he's reading too much into it, but things like this  _ can't  _ be all in his head. “Spidey, when are we going to bang? You've been stringing me along forever, at this point I think my right hand has to legally change it's name to P--uh, change it’s name to yours.”  _

 

_ Wade likes to joke with Peter Nolastnamegiven, but they both know that Wade would never force himself onto Peter. Their relationship is complicated but they're close, Wade would never try and get him to do anything without having specified consent first. _

 

_ “Well maybe I can see where the night goes after you buy me dinner, I'm not normally that kind of girl Mr. Wilson.” Peter's voice is husky and Wade is  _ loving  _ it.  _

 

_ They eat takeout at his apartment and as usual, Wade is mesmerized by the sight of Peter's lips. “I'd melt down all of my guns for a kiss from that sweet mouth of yours baby. Just a smooch.”  Peter laughs, the portion of his face and neck that are exposed blushing pink. Their meals together make Wade feel happy, it's like he can pretend that they are normal people. _

 

_ They used to eat on rooftops but it's too exposed and after a long night of being beat up it feels better to relax at Wade's apartment. He has blackout curtains in every room in his place, since they only see each other at night it feels like sunlight might break the spell that washes over them once they get done cleaning up the streets. Peter has never said anything about it but Wade suspects that him staying even after the sun rises is usually an accident. _

 

_ They put on a movie, as they normally do, and they talk over most of it with shitty jokes or random comments. Peter curls up against Wade, a new habit that he has to remind himself is probably just platonic. The women in the movie kiss each other passionately and Peter hums low in his throat. “I can't remember the last time I was kissed like that.” _

 

_ Wade knows Peter is bisexual. They've talked about it. They have both had their share of sex and romance in the past. Wade knows that they've filled their lonely nights with each other, but never like that. “I think about kissing you like that.” _

 

_ Without the mask covering his mouth and with the weight of his body against him, Wade can hear Peter's breathing change. “Oh yeah?” is all Peter responds with and Wade nods. The movie plays on for a little bit before Peter sits up. _

 

_ “Wade?” Peter asks quietly, causing Wade to instantly push pause. “What's wrong Pete?” He’s worried, he usually is when Peter's voice takes that tone. “I've been thinking and I think I want to have sex with you.”  _

 

_ Wade blinks at him from under his own mask, his mouth hanging open. “Sorry man, I think I'm having another episode, I definitely didn't hear that right. What did you say?” Peter inches closer, reaching out to place his hand over Wade's gloved ones. “I want to have sex with you. I've been thinking about it, about us, and I want to have sex with you. I know you usually joke about doing it but...I trust you and I want you.”  _

 

_ Wade laughs nervously. “But my sk-" Peter nods. “I know you're insecure but I don't care about it nearly as much as you do. We could keep the lights off or something. I have feelings for you, if you want me then I want to be with you.”  Wade clenches his jaw and just looks at Peter. “I think you're going through your midlife crisis a little early Spidey, you're twenty eight and you could do way better than this.” Wade pulls his hand away and gestures at himself.  _

 

_ Peter takes a deep breath. “I trust you,” he takes off his mask for the first time and Wade can hardly breathe with how beautiful he is “and I don't want to do ‘better’.”  His large brown eyes look sincere, his slightly crooked nose and mess of brown hair are perfect. Wade nods. Peter is beautiful in every sense of the word. “I want you too, you know I want you...but I can't take off this mask, I wish I could do that for you.”  _

 

_ Looking at Peter's facial expressions amplifies everything. “You can keep the mask on and the lights off, whatever else you need from me. But please don't leave, this can't be a one night thing for me.” Wade nods,  _ again _ , and stands up. He offers his hand to Peter. Once he takes it, Wade walks him into the bedroom.  _

 

_ After he closes the door it's black. Wade's heard that some versions of Spider-Man can see in the dark, in different universes, but not his Peter. There's comfort in the fact that touch can be the only thing to repel him, he won't be subjected to the image of mangled flesh before be decides to leave.  _

 

_ Peter sits on the bed and Wade can hear him undressing, wishing he wasn't such a coward so he could see the best man he's ever known give himself to Wade. His skin is probably beautiful, his whole chest probably goes red when he blushes and he probably has more of those adorable freckles littered everywhere. Wade listens to the bed creak as Peter crawls onto it. “Wade, I'm ready.”  _

 

_ “Peter, are you sure?” He asks again, just in case, and Peter has the nerve to laugh while he's naked and waiting for Wade in his bed. “Yes Wade, I'm sure.”  _

 

_ Wade takes off his long sleeve shirt and his gloves, then he takes off his sweatpants and socks. He walks over to the bed and pats around until his hand lightly slaps against some skin. Peter inhales deeply. Wade listens to him crawl off of the king sized bed and he feels Peter's hands on his arms as he stands up. “You're taking too long.” he says and Wade can hear the smile in his voice.  _

 

_ Peter runs his hands up and down Wade's arms, moving on to his chest shortly after. He lets his hands slide down to his abs and Peter sighs. Wade's worried that he'll be disgusted by the texture, that he'll say something and break his heart. Instead, Peter presses kisses onto his chest. “God, I love your muscles Wade. It drives me crazy when I watch you fight, I just want your stupid huge arms around me.” Wade instantly pulls him closer and then flexes his other arm, Peter following the movement and groping at his bicep. He whines quietly. “Can I touch you now?”  _

 

_ Wade's voice is unsure but he can feel Peter smile against his chest. “ _ May  _ I touch you.” Wade nods quickly after Peter corrects his grammar, even though he knows that the other man is just being playful he still repeats the sentence. Despite his commentary in the past, Wade is rather submissive. He can be dominant, if his partner wants, but in moments like this he just wants to be told what to do. He just wants to make Peter happy. _

 

_ As if he understands, Peter tells Wade to explore his body. He runs his hands across those lean muscles and down that strong back, carefully absorbing every detail. Until now, he didn't know what Daredevil meant when he said he could see without his eyesight. Wade could feel the light hair on Peter's arms. When he touched Peter's chest he could feel stubble. “You shave your chest?” He asks, rubbing his hands against Peter's pecks. Peter shudders when Wade comes in contact with his nipples. “Mhm. I don't have a lot of chest hair anyway, I like how it looks like this.” Wade imagines that gorgeous chest, for the first time without a spider logo covering it.  _

 

_ Next, Wade goes for the gold. Showing off, he lifts Peter up by the back of his thighs and he wraps his legs around Wade's middle. He slides his hands down Peter's back and firmly grasps his ass, a moment he's been longing for since the day they met. Peter's arms are around Wade's neck but he feels his arms clench and he hears he gasp against the fabric of his mask. Wade takes his time fondling and groping, just listening to the sounds Peter makes. Wade feels his erection pressed against his pink boxer shorts, he feels Peter's against his abs. _

 

_ “Take me to the bed.” _

 

_ Peter isn't…demanding. They're statements, not commands. Wade didn't know that he responded to something like that. It's not an order, but its not a question. Wade sets him down and climbs on top of him, letting his hands wander some more. Peter likes his nipples played with, Wade lifts his mask ever so slightly to lick over his chest, drawing out louder gasps and whimpers. Peter's hands rub his skin gently, like he's holding onto anything Wade gives him. He probably doesn't know that it's the other way around. “I want you to kiss me."  _

 

_ Wade's lips are on his at once. They kiss softly until Peter whispers “More.” against him. Wade gives it all he has, the mood doesn't stray into desperation or need. It's still romantic and full of  _ want,  _ but they don't need to go slow. Wade never realized that those feelings could go together. _

 

_ Wade wants to spend the rest of his life kissing Peter like this, but his mind begs him to pull back. He whispers to Peter before he moves the mask back into place. “I'm sorry.” Peter kisses his head, against the red fabric. “Don't be.”  _

 

_ His hands go back to work, moving down his lithe body. He has a trail of hair from his navel down, Wade wants to follow it with his tongue but he doesn't. His thighs are strong and toned, Wade loves how they look in his costume. He teases around the inner part of his thighs. He has some light leg hair, just like his arms, but his pubic hair is neatly trimmed.  _

 

_ “Wade, touch my cock.” He doesn't hesitate, how could he when Peter put it so poetically? He fumbles around until he finds his nightstand to retrieve the lubricant from the drawer. Once he has a decent amount in his palm, Wade uses his hand to start stroking Peter, he can feel his thighs start to shake. “God, the texture of your hands! I've never felt anything so fucking good!” Peter moans his praises and it encourages Wade, a small bit of insecurity going dormant. When Peter's hips snap up with more enthusiasm and when his breathing becomes labored, he sits up. “Stop." _

 

_ Wade is off of him in an instant, everything in his head screaming. He wants to panic but before he can apologize Peter shifts onto his knees and grabs Wade's jaw gently, just enough to ground him. “That was amazing but I want to wait until you're inside me.”  _

 

_ Wade moans loudly, wiggling his hips a little at the thought. Peter laughs again, it's comforting to know that he's his regular self even in moments like this. He's effortless.  _

 

_ “Lay down, I've been fantasizing about choking on your cock.” Peter squeezes Wade's thighs. Wade lays back, breathing hard as he feels Peter's breath against his legs. His heart stops when he feels Peter removing his boxers. He grasps Wade firmly, they both moan loudly. “By my calculations I  _ knew  _ you'd be big but holy shit.” He immediately starts to lick and suckle after he's finished speaking and Wade is so immersed in pleasure that he can barely get his response out.  _

 

_ “You made an equation to guess how big my dick was?” He asks, in total awe of Peter's blowjob skills  _ and  _ his amount of dedication to his plan of having sex with Wade. “Mhm,” Peter moans around Wade before pulling his head back to answer properly. “yeah. Now pull my hair, I want you to fuck my face.”  _

 

_ Wade was stuck between shock and complete,  unfiltered lust. Looking back, he always remembered Peter being less… _ this. _ Wade cards his fingers through Peters hair and tilts his head back up before he can keep blowing him. “Youre so fucking perfect. Where the fuck did you learn to talk like that?” Peter laughs a little. “Well this really hot guy at my night job has the dirtiest mouth I've ever heard, I figured two could play at that game.” Wade grins. “It makes you sound like such a slut, I love it.” Wade feels the bed move when Peter moans so he assumes that he's trying to get a little relief from rutting against the mattress. “I could be such a good slut for you, I want you to make me gag on it.” Peter's voice is high and needy, Wade shoves his head down into his lap again.  _

 

_ Peter's hair is soft and some other time Wades going to have to focus on that aspect but the sounds he makes when Wade pulls it, coupled with the noises from the blowjob, Wade would make that his ringtone if he could. _

 

_ Before the events of his origin story, Wade talked all through sex. Since he has been largely out of commission since then, tonight he feels the need to maintain his delicate silence...but the way it feels to have Spider-Man by the hair while Wade jams his cock down his throat, he can't help but to praise him between all the swear words. His silence breaks and he can't stop talking. He tells Peter that he's close, its bad manners to cum in your favorite superhero’s mouth without warning him, but Peter keeps going.  _

 

_ The phrase ‘Spider-Man swallows’ is probably his new favorite alliteration. _

 

_ “Damn, your recovery time has to break some kind of World Record.” Peter says in awe after settling against the pillows that he arranged. His ass is up and his knees are spread, Wade wishes he could bring himself to turn on the lights. Peter reaches back to give Wade a few lazy tugs before the weight in the bed shifts. “Wade?” he holds onto Wade's hand, drawing it closer. “Yeah Petey?” His hand brushes against Peter's ass and he takes the hint. Wade starts to kiss his lower back as he caresses the fullness of Peter's heavenly ass. “When I came out for patrol tonight, I knew I wanted to ask you to fuck me.” Wade hums in acknowledgment, giving Peter a light open hand slap. Peter interrupts himself with a moan, much to Wade's delight. He does it a few more times, just a little bit harder. “Is that why you're all freshly shaved for me? Did you spend all day getting yourself all dolled up to get that ass wrecked by Deadpool?” Peter whines loudly and Wade can hear him nodding against the pillows. “But there's something else…” _

 

_ Before Wade can ask what else he did, his travelling hands hit something solid, his fingernail making a light tap sound against it. “Fuck!” Wade can hardly believe that the night is real, that his friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is wearing a butt plug. “Baby boy, thats so fucking hot. I think I'm having a heart attack or something, holy shit.” Wade grabs the base of the plug and wiggles it around a little, Peter's back arches as he sounds absolutely broken. Wade almost busts right there. “I wanted to be ready for you in case you said yes.” Peter explains, crying out as Wade continues to play with the plug. “Did you wear this on patrol?” Wade gives the plug a gentle yank and Peter's entire body shudders. “Yeah.*" Wade whistles and then spanks Peter again. He anchors his hand in Peters hair, pulling his head back.“You really are a little slut for me, aren't you Petey?” he growls, Peter nodding despite the grip on his hair.  _

 

_ “Do you wear this a lot?*” Peter nods again, choking on some delicious sound when Wade pulls the plug almost all the way out. He puts some lube around the exposed portion before putting it back in. “How long have you been being such a naughty boy?” Wade asks after letting Peter's hair go. “Three months, almost four. I wanted to try some kinky stuff but every time I'd think about it, I kept thinking about you. Couldn't get the courage to tell you. Touched myself all the time, thinkin’ about you.” Wade grabs Peter's ass with both hands, squeezing hard. “Never thought about you like this until then. God! Please! Wade, I want you in me already! Fuck me! I need it!” Peter yelled, grinding his hips down into the pillow. It hurt a little, to hear that Wade was pining for four years while Peter was only interested in him for a few months. However, he was thankful that he even got a chance to be with a man like Peter. Sexually, romantically, even friendship felt like a blessing. _

 

_ Wade pulls the small plug out and Peter makes some kind of noise that Wade has never heard before. He lubes up his fingers and pushes two in without an issue, but he adds a third finger just to be on the safe side. At this point, Peter's brain must have melted or exploded or  _ something  _ because he's just moaning and whining. _

 

_ Once Wade is satisfied with the amount of prep, he rolls on a condom and applies a generous amount of lubricant. He's so hard it almost hurts, he can't imagine how Peter is still holding back. When he presses the tip against Peter's entrance, he sits up. “I'm going to ride you.” He says, his speech slurred. Wade quickly switches positions and helps Peter get situated in the dark.  _

 

_ Wade is in heaven, Peter seems intent on riding him into the sunset. Despite wearing the plug he's incredibly tight and Wade doesn't know how long he can last. Peter's head is thrown back, his moans unfiltered as he practically screams. He slams his hips down like he was made to be fucked. When Wade finally climaxes he’s never felt more exhausted, even fighting supervillains constantly on a week of no sleep, he has never been more tired than he is now. Wade's legs feel like jelly when he gets up to go get washcloths and clean clothes.  _

 

_ He helps get Peter cleaned off and the worn out hero sleepily offers to lick his own fluids off of Wade's chest. Wade dresses immediately after, his insecurities creeping back to the front of his mind. He still gets into bed with Peter, who instantly clings to him, and starts to fall asleep. He doesn't feel worthy of  _ this  _ but he thanks whatever higher power has finally let something good happen to him. While Peter sleeps, snoring softly, Wade lifts up his Deadpool mask to give him a kiss on the forehead. Love and trust weren't things he was ever too familiar with and Peter had given him both, having the best sex of his life was just a bonus. Wade regrets not having the lights on, he regrets wearing the mask. He wishes he could have seen Peter fall apart, wishes he could have seen his body, wishes he could have given Peter the same maskless truth.  _

 

_ Wade falls asleep but wakes up to the buzzing of his work phone. Picking it up before it rings too long, he sneaks out of the bedroom. It's a call he's been waiting on for two weeks and he glances towards the sleeping beauty in his bed while he dresses for the event. Strapping his weapons on, he makes a quiet apology before leaving. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *please dont wear butt plugs for long periods of time, shits dangerous. stay safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Wade wants to break down but he tries not to. Peter just does not understand, Peter got hurt for no reason...at least in Wade's eyes. The one person who might be capable of loving him already had one foot out of the door and Wade has to think fast. He doesn't want to tell Peter why, but he needs to. At the very least, he owes him that much.

 

“How do you think it feels to give away my biggest secret, my body, and my trust to someone who leaves me to wake up alone and see my boss texting me about the latest Deadpool story. I was asked to take pictures for an article about the man I had passionate sex with not even twelve hours before. I wake up,  _ by myself,  _ to hear that you killed some Canadian senator? You know I hate when you  _ murder  _ people, how it makes me so sick to my stomach, but you really had to do it after I gave you everything I had?” Peter wipes the tears off of his cheeks. Wade wants to hold him and tell him some lie to make it better but he can't. Hell, he killed people to get Sandman out of prison to try and trick Peter out of hiding. He deserved better. Wade killed without thought most of the time and Peter shouldn't have to deal with a psychotic killer who takes requests. He's dreamed about having a  _ normal  _ life with Peter, but could the vigilante stand to live off of dirty money? Could he hold hands with that much blood on them?

 

“There is  a reason Peter, I swear that I came right back. I've been looking everywhere for you.” Wade wants to cry too, he stomps out every bit of good that threatens to spill into his life. There is nobody to blame but himself. 

 

Peter laughs at him, its cold and it stings. He's not being playful, he's laughing at the fact that Wade has the balls to try and make  _ more  _ excuses. “I just don't think I can forgive you. I've given you everything and I know that it's hard for you but you refuse to give me anything. I have so much love and respect for you, I defend you, and you can't respect me.” 

 

Wade takes deep breaths, trying not to let his feelings flood out. They have to be controlled carefully or else he'll have an outburst and make it all worse. “He had to die Pete, he had to.” Peter fists his hands in his hair, groaning in utter frustration. “That isn't your choice to make!”

 

“He knew I have a daughter and he was trying to find her. I have no idea how he knew but he did. He wanted me to kill his rival politicians or else he would kill my Ellie. I don't have a lot in this world and I am not in her life but I  _ refuse  _ to have that little girl's blood on my hands. He was an asshole who was trying to kill a little kid who has never done anything to anybody, just to cheat the campaign. There was no dirty money involved.” Wade clenches his fists. “I was waiting for him to call me for a while, he thought I was going to bring her to him.” 

 

Peter, sweet and sensitive Peter, softens. His shoulders slump and he slows his pacing. His eyebrows furrow. “Wade…” 

 

He takes off his mask. He  _ hates  _ the way Peter's expression gets even more sad, he  _ hates  _ how he feels. He wants to cry, he wants to throw up, he wants to kill himself and have peace for ten minutes. Wade doesn't do any of those things, even though he wants to, because he needs to keep someone in his life. He has nobody who knows him or cares about him like Peter does. He gives Peter  _ everything _ , even though it's all ugly. “I have a daughter and she doesn't deserve to face any of the monsters I deal with, that includes me.” 

 

Peter hugs him around the waist and Wade wants to jerk away from the touch but he doesn't. “I didn't want to leave you but I had to stop him from going further.” Peter nods into his shoulder. Wade tries to focus on Peter's warmth and his breath, the other man always managed to calm the storm inside of him. “I probably shouldn't have gotten so mad...I don't really act in my typical fashion when I'm with you. I probably should have tried talking to you but I had no idea what to say. I didn't want the best sex of my life to be a one night stand with my best friend. I didn't want to give myself away to someone I knew only for it to all be fake.” Wade finally lifts his arms to hug Peter back. “You have every right to be mad at me, I was terrified when you were missing. I do some pretty stupid shit when you're not around baby boy, I need you to keep me in check.” 

 

They laugh as they pull apart. Peter drags his fingers against Wade's cheek, his fingers barely even touching him at all. Wade leans into the touch. “You do deserve to be happy Wade. I know you don't think so but I do.” Wade smiles, letting go of the bad thoughts, for now. He opens his mouth to say something, something equally cute and romantic, but all that happens is he breaks out into a coughing fit.

 

“I think I might still have some sand in my lungs.”


End file.
